


Sore Loser

by Amarylliss



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-10
Updated: 2013-03-10
Packaged: 2017-12-04 21:10:07
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 554
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/715127
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Amarylliss/pseuds/Amarylliss
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Harry & Severus try to find something in common after the war. Written for Snarry100's Challenge #361: Win or Lose.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sore Loser

**Author's Note:**

> Not my characters. Not beta'd. Any & all mistakes are my own. I make no money from these works.

***

The sounds of crashing and banging greeted Ron and Hermione when they arrived to Grimmauld place early Friday evening. They exchanged a look as they stepped out of the floo and pulled their wands. As they raced up the stairs quickly and silently, Ron took the lead and Hermione followed closely on his heels. The noise led them to the sitting room where they discovered (to Hermione’s amusement and Ron’s utter disbelief) a broadly smiling Harry Potter trying to a teach a very disgruntled Severus Snape how to play muggle video games. Relieved, they put their wands away and remained in the corridor to watch the scene unfold.

***

“No, no, no,” Harry was saying as he held his controller in his hand and demonstrated which buttons to push.

“You use the left thumbstick to control which direction you are looking in and the right thumbstick to control which direction you are moving in. The right trigger is for shooting at your enemies.”

Severus gave Harry a skeptical look but tried the controls for himself. He was only marginally successful and Hermione smiled as she observed how clumsy the usually graceful hands were when wrapped around the oddly shaped device. Ron smirked at the streak of profanity that poured from their former professor’s mouth. Harry was, of course, oblivious to all as he was absorbed back into the game. His fingers flew over the controls, expertly maneuvering his characters through streams of enemy fire. Severus glared at the man next to him and redoubled his efforts. For the next few moments all that could be heard was the sound of gunfire and mortars blasting loudly though the speakers that Harry had erected on either side of the telly and the furious clicking of the buttons on the controllers.

Then the screen flared bright red with white text announcing that Snape’s character had been killed. 

***

“Oh for fuck’s sake!”

A stream of red spell light flew towards the large flat screen, blasting it to pieces. 

Harry was momentarily stunned and sat gaping at the mess. Severus made use of his distraction to storm out of the sitting room and past Ron and Hermione. The two exchanged a glance and a nod. Ron moved into the sitting room, waving his wand and repairing the damage as he went. Meanwhile, Hermione hurried down the stairs in an attempt to catch the surly Potions Master before he could make his escape. 

As Ron sat on the couch, his friend looked at him, a very amusing look of shock plastered across his face.

“H-h-he cursed my telly!” Harry stammered, completely gobsmacked. 

“And I’ve already repaired it. No harm done, mate.”

Ron handed Harry’s controller back to him as he picked up the one Snape had been using for himself. As he started a new game, he glanced at his oldest friend out of the corner of his eye. It was obvious that Harry was more than a little frustrated.

“I guess you can cross video games off the list of potential hobbies for Snape now, eh?” Ron asked with a little chuckle.

Harry sat back with a sigh before tugging his glasses off and rubbing his face.

“Yeah, I guess I can.”

And with that, he pressed the button on the controller that would allow him to join the game.


End file.
